


Silence Bites

by JayJay4life



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJay4life/pseuds/JayJay4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved by an unlikely man at a young age and grows up with an unusual family that hunts vampires Amor thinks she's seen it all. But when a very attractive King of Vampires is woken up and he wont leave her alone, her world is thrown upside down. DrakexOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1

A small figure could be seen running down the street and into the park. It would occasionally look behind and stumble as it ran. It eventually slowed down and stopped underneath a lamppost looking around cautiously. The light shining showed the figure to be a girl around the age of 7.

She was covered in cuts and bruises, her bottom lip was bleeding and her hands were scraped up. The girl's clothes seemed to be a size to big and covered in rip and patches. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, her unique violet eyes, which were slightly hidden by the girl's dark hair, flickered side to side seeming to be looking for something.

After a few minutes she relaxed slightly and she climbed onto a nearby bench. She closed her eyes and relaxed against the bench, before she fell asleep she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Shooting up she looked at the bushes and the next thing she knew she was being held down by a man that was growling.

Behind were a woman and another man, they were laughing and smiling at the man. In the flash of light the little girl saw their fangs and began to squirm and try to kick the man. The woman only laughed and tilted the girl's neck and the man above her bared his fangs. Before the man bit down on the girl's neck she was interrupted.

"Hey bloodsuckers" a voice yelled

They all looked up and growled, a man dressed in black and holding a sword was standing there.

"Blade" the woman hissed.

Letting go of the girl the man got up and ran towards the man trying to attack him, the other two right behind him. Seeing her chance the girl got up and hid in the bushes, closing her eyes and covering her ears she waited till it was over.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes and gasped silently at what she saw. The man in black stood there calm as ever and on the ground surrounding him were three piles of ashes. The man looked at the piles and sneered.

She moved slightly and a branch snapped, hearing the sound the man looked over and saw her. Walking over slowly he crouched in front of the girl watching him cautiously. Lifting up his hand she flinched and he stopped and just looked at her.

"Did he bite you?" he asked

She looked at him for a second and then shook her head, then tilted her head side to side to show him after seeing his unsure look. Nodding he looked her over,

"Where is your parents?"

The little girl just looked up at him blinking slowly.

"Where is your mother?" he asked frowning.

She put her arms across her chest and closed her eyes, he knew then that she meant she was dead.

"Your father?"

Her eyes widened and she began to shake her head repeatedly, "did he give you those bruises and cuts?" the man growled

She looked down and nodded, the man growled in disgust. "My name is Blade"

She looked up at him and held out her hand, he put out his hand and she grabbed it turning it over. She picked up her finger and slowly began to trace invisible letters on his hand.

"A-m-o-r" she spelled

"Amor" he said

She nodded, at that moment Blade heard police sirens coming this way. He looked at Amor and frowned,

"Do you have a place to live?" he asked

"No" she spelled

He paused "do you want to come with me?"

She smiled and spelled out quickly "Yes"

"Come one, I know somewhere safe we can go" he said and picked her up.

He walked over to his car and put her in the back, then got in and drove away. Blade couldn't believe he was doing this but she didn't have anywhere to go and he couldn't have her 'saying' anything to the police. Plus he couldn't let her go back to her abusive father.

'I must be crazy...and Whistler is going to throw a fit' he thought with a sigh.

Looking in the rear view mirror he saw Amor asleep wrapped in the blanket that been in the back.

'Maybe this won't be so bad' He thought and continued to drive towards the warehouse they had set up at.


	2. Chapter 2

When it reads that Amor said something it means she's using sign language.

'Blah' represents sign language

\----

Chapter 2

Blade pulled up to an abandoned and got out as an old man opened the door to the building.

"Back already?" he asked surprised and walked back into the abandoned building.

Blade grunted and opened up the backside door and carefully pulled out a sleeping Amor. He closed the door and followed the man into the warehouse.

"I'm surprised your already back, what was it a slow night or something?" the older man asked before turning around and seeing the sleeping girl.

"What the hell is that?!" he yelled

"Don't freak out Whistler" Blade said as he walked towards the cot set up in the 'medical area'. He placed Amor on the cot, took off her shoes and pulled a blanket over her and walked to the next room.

"Don't freak out?! Are kidding me," Whistler yelled as he followed Blade "what in the world is wrong with you? You brought a child here?! Have you forgotten what we do Blade?"

"No I haven't forgotten but her mother's dead and I couldn't let her go back to her father" he growled

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he was abusing her! Those cuts and bruises aren't from the vampires that attacked her tonight Whistler! I couldn't bring her back to him knowing that he hits her" Blade yelled aggravated

At those words Whistler's face softened and he sighed, pinching the bridge of nose and closing his eyes he muttered to himself.

"Blade," Whistler started but he before he could continue the little girl walked into the room. Amor had the blanket wrapped around her like a cape and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked at Whistler and then ran towards Blade, who picked her up.

"What's your name?" Whistler asked her, she blinked her eyes slowly at him.

"Her name's Amor, she can't speak" Blake answered him

Whistler nodded and grumbled and looked at Amor for a few moments and then groaned "Alright she can stay…but she better not be any trouble. Lucky for us I know sign language so I can teach that to her so we can communicate better" with that he walked away.

"Thanks old man" Blade said

Whistler simply replied "Shut up! I'm not old!"

Blade snickered and looked at Amor who was fighting to stay awake, "come on let's get you to bed" he walked over and put her on the cot and said goodnight, then turned off the light.

He walked up the stairs and into his room and closed the door behind him. Amor looked after him and after watching the door for a few minutes, scrambled off the cot and slowly climbed the stairs. She jumped up and turned the doorknob then peeked into his room to see him laying down on his bed, she quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Amor walked up to the side of the bed that was as high as her eyes and looked over the side and poked him softly. Blade grunted and but he didn't wake up, she poked him again. Still nothing. So she poked him again and again, till he woke up.

He growled and looked over and looked at her shocked.

Sitting up he asked her "Didn't I just put you to bed?"

Amor looked up at him and then put her hands up, for a second Blade was confused for a minute then it hit him.

"Oh no, you're not sleeping in here. You have a bed downstairs" he said shaking his head

She just looked at him and then she pouted slightly, Blade continued to shake his head. She frowned then her eyes grew wider and then she pulled the puppy dog face. Blade groaned and gave in.

"Fine you can stay in here, just stop with that face," he groaned while picking her up and placed her next to him "now stay on that side of the bed"

Amor smiled and looked at him and then laid her head on his chest along with her arm and closed her eyes. He growled lowly and tried to move her but she grabbed his arm and didn't let go.

'This girl is going to be the end of me' he thought with a sigh and closed his eyes and relaxed, eventually falling asleep. Amor opened one eye and smiled at Blade and fell asleep, smiling to herself.

**** *****************10 years later *********************************************

Amor's POV

I listened to the radio as I checked to make sure all my knives for and well hidden. I tapped a beat on my legs in anticipation, I had been in dad's car in the back of a semi-truck for over a half an hour waiting for the old man to give the signal.

I pulled on a loose string loose on my shirt, with that I looked over what I was wearing for maybe the hundredth time. A violet long sleeve shirt that stopped an inch above my bellybutton with a black vest that buttoned right below my bust, black ripped skinny jeans with a purple chain, and black heeled boots with purple laces.

Inside the vest were five knives and strapped around each of my thighs held two knives each.

A few minutes later I heard Whistler give the signal by honking the horn. I put my hair in a quick braid and moved to the passenger side, just then Blade came in and got in the car.

"Ready?" he asked

I smirked and spun one of my knives as my response. With that we burst out of the truck and drove over a car that was directly behind the truck.

Hitting the brakes Blade stopped the car and then began to drive in reverse then spinning us around the face the right direction. We pulled up next to the truck and I looked over to see Whistler give us a thumbs up and I waved to him before we drove past.

I looked ahead and saw the two vampires on their bikes, then Blade pressed the NOS button that I had personally installed and we were soon right behind them.

One turned around and started to shoot at the car, glaring at him I growled because I would have to install a new windshield…again. Looking over at Blade I saw him sneering and he went a little faster which in turn caused us to run over the other one.

The shooter saw this and shot at us a few more times before putting away his gun and driving into the opposite lane then back into our lane once we passed him. Now the guy was behind us and he started to shoot again.

I rolled my eyes and then blade slowed the car down and the guy crashed through the back window and got on me. His face was in my lap and I glared at him then kneed him in the face before punching his face into the dashboard. Then I grabbed his shirt and thrust him up into the roof a few times before dropping him. I opened my door grabbed Blade's gun and shoot him letting his ashes fly through the open door.

I closed the door and wiped of the ashes that had fallen on me with a stoic expression. I looked at Blade and he smirked and said "Nice shot"

"Thank you" I replied before the vampire that we had first run over jumped up from, I'm guessing, underneath the car.

He screeched and started to pound on the hood trying to intimidate us, I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head He got further up and started to crack the windshield more than it already was. I gave Blade his gun and he shot the vampire in the head turning him into ashes.

Unfortunately most of the ashes stained the window and caused it hard to see the road. Blade turned on the window wipers but they didn't help much and Blade tried looking out the window to see the road.

Ahead of us was a car that contained around two vampires, one started to shoot at us and began to laugh. I flipped the ultraviolet lights on and the shooter ducked down while the driver turned around and began to burn and eventually die.

After a few moments I turned it off and Blade speed up and bumped into the car ahead causing it to hit a road block and flip over and slide a couple of feet, it didn't stop until it hit a pole.

Some civilians opened the door and pulled him out, he jumped up and shoved them away. Blade and I got out the car and Blade sot him. But he didn't burst into ashes. Frowning Blade walked over to the now laughing man. I sat on the hood and listened to the two men speaking.

"Why aren't you a pile of ash?" Blade asked

The man laughed and showed him something on his wrist, then he pulled out his…fake fangs. He was a familiar and then he told him Blade was set up, as he said that he looked at something over Blade's shoulder. I looked up and saw a woman videotaping this whole thing.

I looked Blade and saw him growl at the now dead familiar. He turned around and we got back into the car and drove back to the warehouse.

"Whistler is going to be pissed" I said and Blade sighed and nodded.

An angry Whistler is not something you ever want to deal with. He doesn't stay long at me for long seeing as though he sees me as his youngest 'child'. Blade he gets mad with but only for a little while longer than me.

As we arrived at the warehouse, we were met with a fuming Whistler. He began to yell that we were incredibly stupid and he had trained us better. Blade explained to him about the familiar thought be a vampire. At that Whistler began to tell Blade that he had gotten sloppy, I walked over to Whistler in mid-rant and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I shook my head. He looked at me for a moment before he walked away, grumbling.

I walked over to the weapons table and placed all of my knives on the table. I didn't even get to use them today. I began to get a strange feeling in my stomach, as though something very bad was about to happen. Pursing my lip I packed all my weapons in a bag just in case something happened.

I turned around and was walking towards the car to start fixing it up when I heard Whistler yell "We have company!"

Right then I heard police sirens and helicopters and they were close…very close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Blade; I only own Amor.


	3. Chapter 3

When it reads that Amor says something it means she is using sign language.

'Yay' means sign language

Enjoy! :)

\-----

Chapter 3

'How the hell did we not hear them sooner?' I though as I rushed towards Whistler to help him start deleting all of our files on the computers.

The cops couldn't get their hands on this stuff if they did all hell would break loose and there would be nowhere to go all of our past hideouts and ones that we have that we haven't used would be discovered. I was on my fifth computer when they started breaking through the windows, guns at the ready. Blade held them off as Whistler and I continued to delete the files, though now it was harder to see the screen because to avoid getting shot we had to duck down.

"Amor," yelled Whistler and I looked over at him "go help Blade!"

I nodded before finishing deleting the files on the current computer before reaching into me bag and grabbing my two favorite weapons. My twin 9 mm guns one was black and the other white, their names where Ying and Yang, not very creative but I wasn't sure what else to call them at the time.

Also I grabbed five knives and then got up and ran towards a pair of cops that had their backs to me. I flipped over them and right when I was over their heads I shot them and as I landed they landed on the ground motionless. This definitely caught the attention of some other cops and they ran over shooting. I ran towards them dodging bullets and once I was in a good place I sprang up and kicked one of them in the head and then shot him as he went down.

Someone grabbed my arms and tried to put it behind my back to break it. Rolling my eyes, I simply pulled them over my head while turning causing his arms to break instead. I shot another cop in side while facing that direction then the one with the broken arm in the leg causing him to scream in pain.

At some point all the fighting had led outside and I could see Blade fighting a few cops but he was handling himself fine so I wasn't worried. I shot the last cop in my way before reloading my twins then I turned to face the old building that still held Whistler and a few cops.

From where I was standing I could see him sitting against a computer with his shotgun in his lap through a window. As though he knew I was looking he looked out the window at me and weakly smiling and waving slowly. Then he mouthed the words 'I love you' at first I looked at him confused. Why had he said that, I mean I appreciated it but why did he say it? Just then I understood, he had activated the self-distrust code and was going to blow up the warehouse…with himself inside.

Shaking my head I took a step towards the warehouse then burst into flames and smoke rose to the heavens. At first I just stood there shaking my head in shock and denial. I was waiting for him to limp out of the flames and say "You should see the look on your face."

But he never did.

I started shuffling towards the warehouse, the next thing I knew I started running towards the building silently screaming Whistler's name. I jerked as I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me back, at this I started kicking and screaming as I tried to get out of their grasp. Looking up I saw it was Blade he wasn't wearing his glasses so I could easily see the tears in his eyes as he looked between me and the burning building before shaking his head.

"No he's still in there! Let me go Blade! He's still alive! Whistler!" I silently shouted and screamed. This is one of those times where I really wish I could talk, but only air came out not words nor sound.

We fell to our knees and sat there starting at the crumbling building, I put my face in the side of his neck and cried for the man I considered my grandfather, I cried for my family. What would Blade and I do without him?

Not wanting to think about it I closed my eyes but the next thing I know I was being taken away from Blade, the one person I needed most at this point. And in these arms of a stranger I struggled and bit at anything in my reach. I felt a prick in m left arm and my struggling decreased against my will. And I gradually grew weaker and more lethargic.

"Amor!" I heard someone shout, looking to my right I saw a blurred Blade struggling to get to me, fighting to get past police. I weakly reached out to him and the last thing I heard was him shout "No!" before everything went dark.

********3 HOURS LATER************************

I kept my eyes closed as I began to wake up, someone must have sedated me. I could vaguely hear voices in the room with me. A women and two men, though one sounded familiar and as I kept listening I recognized it as Blade's. I shifted slightly due to a pain in my left side and the voices immediately stopped talking.

I heard one of the men walk closer and the other two left the room I'm guessing due to the sound of a closing door.

"Where are we and what happened?" I asked him looking around the room.

After Blade filled me on what was going on, I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"So basically we were saved by a bunch of amateurs that call themselves the Nightstalkers from the chick that set us up on the roof. One of those amateurs also happens to be Whistler's daughter and we're at their headquarters. Also its most likely that Dracula or Drake is awake and walking around and the bloodsuckers plan to take over the word, extremely cliché by the way, and use humans as slaves…did I miss anything?" I replied

Blade shook his head and I nodded before simply saying "Well this sucks and definitely not in the good way…more of the vampire way" Blade smiled at me and stood up.

"Come on let's go met the team"

I rolled my eyes and stood up stretching, "Wonderful"


	4. Chapter 4

I had to admit that the group wasn't as bad as I expected, although there were some moments I wanted to smack someone. The Nightstalkers consisted of five people, Summerfield and her adorable daughter Zoe, Dex, Abigail and Hannibal King.

I found out that Abigail was Whistler's daughter and that she wasn't fond of that fact. She also didn't bother to hide that she didn't like me, she believed I was a disability because I couldn't speak. This brought up a problem with Summerfield because she was blind, now Abigail believed that I was breaking up the team. I didn't care about what she thought while the others seemed to not care about what she was saying.

We spent the rest of the morning planning to go to Dr. Vance's office and get him to give us some answers. Seeing as I still wasn't exactly up to my strongest point, it was decided that I was to stay here with Zoe, Dex and Summerfield while the rest left for the city. Just as they were about to leave I tapped Blade on the shoulder,

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, he turned to Hannibal "I'll be right back"

"Alright"

We walked a few feet away from the car and I ran a hand through my hair, "I have a bad feeling about this"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine Amor"

I shook my head and looked down, "You don't understand, I know something's going to happen. I can feel it in my gut."

"Amor look at me," I sighed before doing as he said "nothing is going to happen. I made a vow when I found you that night that I would protect you for as long as I physically could and I plant to keep that vow."

I looked at me for a moment before hugging him tightly, burying my face in is chest. Everyone thought that Blade was a mean, cold-hearted man because that was how he treated most people abut he wasn't like that towards me, not at all.

To me…he was like a father.

"Thanks dad" I kissed his cheek before realizing what I had said and ran back inside before I could see his reaction. I had only ever called him that in my head I had never actually called him that.

A few minutes later I watched as they drove off and sighed before walking into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and jumped onto the counter.

"Hey Amor" Zoe said walking in.

I waved at her and she smiled at me before sitting at the table with her coloring book. I watched with a smile as she colored in a picture of the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland and began to hum. It was such as shame that someone as young as Zoe was involved in this war and I hoped that it would be over. But what would Blade and I do once it was?

Shaking my head, I threw out my apple then jumped down from the counter and messed up Zoe's hair as I walked past getting her to giggle. I ran up to my 'room' here and looked through my bag for my twins. I needed to clear my thoughts and cleaning out my twins usually did the trick.

By the time I was done the sun had fallen and the noise of the day went down. The only sound that could be heard was the hum of voices and Summerfield's computers. At the sound of voices I was easily able to decipher Blade's and realized gloomily that they had returned. Now I would probably have to deal with Blade giving me the look that we had to talk.

I put my twins on my bed and stood up, stretching before walking out and sliding down the banister of the stairs, catching the attention of the Abigail and Blade. Abigail gave me a glare while Blade, just like I predicted, gave me the 'we need to talk' look.

'Great' I thought with a sigh before running out the room and into Summerfield's lab area.

I knocked on the door to let her know I was in the room and she smiled "Hey Amor"

I walked up to her and grabbed her hand tapping out, "Hey, if Blade asks where I am tell him you don't know. I'll be on the roof."

"Okay" she replied chuckling before I ran out onto the balcony and up onto the roof.

I looked up at the stars and sighed in content, leaning back onto my hands. Mapping out the figures in the stars I failed to hear the slight thud of someone joining me on the roof. All of a sudden I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and I immediately tensed up and fought back. A wave of panic came over me as I felt a prick on my right arm, seeing a now empty syringe sitting there. Soon my movements grew sluggish until I couldn't move and then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

'Now what happened' I thought with annoyance as I woke up slowly. I stood up and took a few steps but as I went to take another I was roughly yanked back down to the floor with a thud. Looking down I saw that my left foot had been chained down to the floor, the hell?

I stood up and slowly walked to see how long the chain was, it only let me walk about 6 feet. The door was five more feet away from where I could reach seeing as my chain was connected to the back wall. Growling I searched the room that I was in to see that it held a window with blinds to block out the sun and a metal chair placed in the far back corner. They probably used this room for interrogations or to kill their vampire prisoners.

As I stood there I came up with an idea of revenge and pulled the metal chair in front of me placing the back of it towards the door then I wobbled over to the window and yanked off the blinds letting the sun stream in. I sat back against the back wall and watched the door for a few minutes, waiting for the right moment. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long as I began to hear voices come from outside the door.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" a thick voiced asked gaining a hiss from another.

"Of course is the right room Jarko, you idiot" an aggravated voice responded. It clearly belonged to a woman.

"Calm down Danica, it was just a question." a calm voice chuckled.

So the woman was Danica, for some reason that name sounded familiar but I couldn't place from where.

"You can shut up too Asher! Now would someone go in there and check on the girl!" Danica growled. From the way she spoke I believed she was the leader of most of them.

A few minutes later a black-haired man and a light haired woman opened the door, walking in and screamed at the light. I kicked the chair as hard as I could, slamming the door and it even went with my luck as the back of the chair went underneath the doorknob. Their screams grew more pained filled as they both began to burn. They finally grew silent just as they dissolved into two piles of ash and the only thing that could be heard was the cursing and banging coming from the other side of the door.

After a full ten minutes they were able to burst open the door but slammed it as the sun continued to stream into the room. I simply watched uninterested as they, once again, came into the room but they were wearing black suits and helmets that blocked out the sun. Two of them held me against the wall by my arms and chained them. One of them left the room afterwards but left the door open letting a woman wearing the same black suit storm into the room flanked by two men of different statures. One was extremely built while the other was leaner, they must have been Jarko and Asher.

'Danica must be the woman' I thought just as she walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I simply let my hair cover my face before sighing and looking at her with a blank expression. She must not have liked my reaction as she punched me in the stomach causing me to hunch over slightly but I kept my face impassive. There would definitely be a bruise on my stomach later and some slight swelling on my face but I could care less. I had grown numb to those kind of things long ago, before I even met Blade.

Danica got really close to my face and glared at me, "if you ever pull that shit again I will make sure I make your death long and painful. I'm sure I'll enjoy drinking you dry."

Not impressed by that threat I glared at her and used the wall to use my right foot to kick her head and when she fell to the ground I stomped on her leg then her helmet causing the glass to break and for her the scream in pain.

Jarko and Asher cursed before grabbing her and dragging her out the room, Jarko shouting at the last one to chain my other leg and put up a blind. The person did that quickly before leaving the room slamming the door behind them and leaving me in the poorly lit room.

I glared at the blind for a minute before shrugging, I would get it off sooner or later. I sat back down against the wall but was annoyed that my hands were about a foot off the floor. Closing my eyes I shut out the world around me and took in a few deep breaths. Blade would be on his way once he realized that I was missing, I wouldn't be here long.

It must have been around an hour later when the door opened again but I ignored them and kept looking at my signature black ripped skinny jeans. The whole time we had been with the Nightstalkers I had only exchanged the purple chain for a blue one, a shirt that was exactly same to the last one but this was a light blue and I also replaced my boots with black and blue high-tops with blue laces.

After a few minutes of silence, I thought the person had left so I looked up only to see a man crouched in front of me. He was tanned and a strange necklace wrapped around his neck. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt that revealed most of his chest along with black pants and boots.

"It is rude to ignore people you know." He spoke and I closed my eyes as I felt my being shake at the sound of his voice. It held power and commanded attention and I felt myself wish to give it to him which pissed me the hell off. Who was this man?

After fighting myself I slowly looked up and into his eyes and as I looked into his hazel eyes I froze. As I looked into his eyes I grew hotter and become jittery which was strange as hell seeing as I was fine just a few moments before.

"Was that so hard?" he asked teasingly and I glared.

"What you don't walk to talk to me?" he continued to tease and I looked away.

"So you are the human that is always Blade? Hmm, I'll admit I am surprised I expected less of you. But after seeing what you did to the first who had come in here I will give you a few more points. But remember the sun is your ally however it doesn't stay out forever. When the moon is out you are helpless and weak."

I bared my teeth at him in annoyance and anger, who the hell was this guy calling weak? Helpless? When I get out of these chains, I'll show him just how 'weak' I am by stabbing him through the heart!

"It seems I have hit a nerve," he taunted before pausing and looking at me "what is your name?"

I blinked at him and shook my head, causing him to frown. "What is your name?" he asked again and I puffed out some hair.

I mimicked talking before shaking my head and looked at him expectantly. He watched before finally piecing it together, "you cannot speak?"

I shook my head and tried screaming but nothing came out but a long exhale of air before looking down.

He walked over to me and kneeled over me causing me to tense up and look at him suspiciously, he reached out and stroked my cheek but I jerked my head away.

"Who hit you?" he growled and I looked at him wide-eyed. I reluctantly held out my hand and after a moment he placed his larger one in mine.

Turning his hand over I began to spell out, "D-A-N-I-C-A."

Snarling he stood up and paced around the room cursing her name as I watched him frozen I shock and fear than whimpered as he threw the metal chair and it smashed against the wall leaving a dent.

He looked at me before frowning, "my apologies but I must deal with a certain woman about putting her hands on you," he snarled before calming down "I will be back later."

With that he turned, walked over and opened the door and stepped out just as he was about to close it he stopped and told me over his shoulder that rang trough my head after he had left.

"By the way my name is Drake, I shall be back for you…my mate."


	6. Chapter 6

After Drake left the room an sat there staring at the door with a blan, expression as I tried to process what I had heard. Mate.

He had called me his mate, there was no possible way that I could be a vampire's mate! I've been hunting and killing vampires since I was little, there's just no way.

'Of course this shit would happen to me' I thought with a glare.

Soon I began to feel myself growing tired but shook my head, I needed to stay awake in case they came back. In case, Drake came back at that thought I began to glare even harder at the door. As soon as I saw his face I was going to slap him as hard as I could and that's a promise!

Eventually I lost the battle,n of being able to keep my eyes open any longer and let myself be consumed by darkness although I could have sworn I heard someone open the door before I fell asleep.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

The next time I opened my eyes I expected to see a plain gray low ceiling and to be laying on the dirty floor of my cell. So imagine my surprise when I wake up to see a high ceiling painted a off white color and to be laying in a really comfortable bed.

It took my still sleep dazed mind a moment to realize that this wasn't where I was when I fell asleep and I quickly sat up and looked around.

I was laying down in a large king sized bed with blood red silk sheets, the room was painted in an off white color. The only furniture in the room was the bed I was currently laying on, a black dresser and a black and red couch. I quickly got off the bed and walked to the window next to the bed and pulled back the blind, to my slight surprise it looked as though the sun was just setting.

When I had fallen asleep the sun had just fully risen and it was around mid morning, so how long had it been since then?

Walking away from the window, I headed to one of the three doors I could see. It opened to reveal a walk in closet that was almost completely empty. There were a few clothes at the back that I couldn't really make out but I just closed the door, uninterested. I f I had looked a little closer I would have realized who the clothes belonged to and therefore realized who's room I was in.

The second door led me to a black marble bathroom as I walked in the only sound that could be hear w my bare-feet slapping against the marble floor. As I passed the mirror above the sink I saw that my left cheek had a slight bruise from when that bitch slapped me. I made a mental note toque lot return the favor and more the next time I see her.

The next thing I noticed in the mirror was what made me pissed off, looking down at myself I saw I was dressed in a small black tank top and matching sleeping shorts. These weren't the clothes I was wearing so who the hell changed my clothes?

I shook my head, first I need to figure how the hell I'm going to get out of here and how to contact Blade. Just then I faintly heard the door hand,e began to jiggle and my head snapped in that direction, I quickly shut the lights off and shut the door quietly.

Faint footsteps tapped against the wood floor in the bedroom and I backed up into the shower stall closing the glass door. It was quiet for a moment before I heard the sound of a door being slammed and the sound of wood splintering. It was followed by a loud roar that made me cover my mouth as I watched the door with fear.

The sound came again and I knew that he was going to burst down the door any minute and the was nothing in here to protect myself. I pressed myself against the wall and brought in my knees to my chest. The door broke down with a loud crack as someone punched through the door.

Thundering footsteps boomed as a large man walked into the room, growling the whole time. I couldn't see his face clearly due to the crystallized glass of the shower door. All of a sudden he froze and lifted his head up and took a deep breath and I immediately knew I was screwed. He pulled open the door violently and the force of it formed a spiderweb crack on the glass.

I refused to look up at the growling man and watched the part of the floor in front of me.

"Look at me" a voice demanded, it sounded strange as if two voices had been mixed together.

Slowly, I raised my head to look at the creature. I hated that I could feel myself shaking from the fear racing through me. At first I saw a pair of leather pants then I saw a white shirt that showed tanned skin. Eventually I forced myself to look at his face and felt a silent scream of shock try to burst from my lips.

It was Drake standing before me but he W's different his eyes where's mix of red, yellow and black. It seemed as though his skin was crawling as it moved in different places around his face.

"Found you" he growls and smirked darkly revealing sharp teeth similar to a sharks.

It was then , in that moment as I looked at his face I knew that it was going to be even harder to escape. The way he watched me was with an animalistic pride and possessiveness beyond my belief.

Blade please hurry up and get here! I'm in deeper than I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

He reached out to grab my shoulder and I shook my head and kicked him in the stomach. Drake stumbled back a few feet from the shock of the hit and I quickly jumped up and out of the shower and ran out the bathroom.

"Amor!" he roared angrily.

It only fueled me to run faster, I quickly made it to the door and spun around to see him standing by the bathroom door.

"If you run out of this room, you better pray I don't find you. Because if I do," he smirked darkly before continuing "I won't be so nice next time. I'll just take you and kill everyone close to you...starting with that group of humans."

I watched him for a moment, I could tell that he thought I wouldn't leave so I decided to give him a parting gift. Grinning, I flipped him the bird earning me a shocked look before running out the door and down the long hallway.

A few seconds later a roar erupted from the room and then the thundering footsteps started again. I quickly made a left down another hall and saw a staircase, jumping on the rail I slid down and began running once I hit the bottom. Looking around quickly there was no doors in the huge ballroom and ran down a hall that was in front of me.

Just as I passed through the doorway, a loud boom echoed through the room. Still running, I looked over my shoulder to see that Drake had jumped down the stairs and landed on the ground before the last step. The force of him hitting the ground had been so hard as to crack the marble flooring of the ballroom. He looked up slowly and I could see his eyes flash to the same red, black and yellow as in the room before returning to their normal hazel color.

This caused me to run faster, I had to come up with a plan and quick. Luck seemed to come onto my side when I saw that there was a door coming up on my left but of course I was wrong about the luck.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" a voice shouted.

The shout came from a hallway on my right and a group of around six men came barreling towards me. Cursing in my head, I tried to pick up the pace but I was already running as fast as I possibly could. The next thing I knew I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and swing me around causing me to slid across the floor and slam my back into the wall. My eyes clenched tight in pain and tried to gain back the air that had been knocked out of me. Slowly opening my eyes I saw the blurry figures of the guards surround me in a semi-circle but it was broken when another figure pushed one aside.

I already knew it was Drake but at this point I was in too much pain to care. It felt as though my whole back was on fire and I couldn't move without causing a flash of pain to wash over me entire being. Drake walked closer to me and squatted down next to my head but I refused to look at him, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"Who touched her?" he growled

None of the men moved for a minute until all but one backed up a few steps with their heads down. The one who didn't back up began to shake slightly in fear as Drake's growl grew in volume as he got up and walked to him.

"Do you know who this?"

"One of Blade's acquaintances sir"

"Wrong!" he roared causing them all to flinch "she is my mate! Mine!"

The guard tensed and looked at me with shock, regret and fear. He knew that he was screwed, one of the unspoken but well known laws for vampires was that you were not to touch or harm another vampire's mate. This was worse though as he had injured their creators' mate and that had to be the worse offense in existence.

"She is your future queen and you have done the unspeakable. You touched what is mine and for that you will pay the price…with your life" Drake snarled before grabbing him by the neck and lifted him off the ground causing the guard to kick his feet frantically and grab Drake hand trying to remove it. Drake snapped his teeth and looked at the other guards throwing the one in his grasp at their feet.

"Take him to the cellar, I'll deal with him later"

"Yes sir" they responded before grabbing his arms and dragging him down the hallway and disappearing from sight.

While this went on I was eventually able to pull myself up into an upright position as I watched him cautiously. Eventually he turned around to face me and I stared up at his face defiantly, he looked me up and down and shook his head at me as he walked closer and crouched in front of me.

"Oh little mate I warned you that if you ran, it wouldn't end well."

I glared at him furiously and lifted my fist but then winced and dropped it as I felt my back ignite in pain. He noticed the wince that I had tried to cover and frowned slightly,

"Are you injured?" I remained silent causing him to sigh. "Listen little mate, I know you are not fond of me which I will change soon but I need to know if you are injured."

Watching him warily, I looked into his eyes to see that they only held concern and worry. For some reason I felt guilty knowing that I was the reason that was in his eyes but shook my head slightly to rid myself of the thought.

I pointed at my back and he watched me for a second confused before understanding what I meant.

"Ah I understand, come I will take you to back to the room there are medical supplies there."

I eyed him warily before sighing and nodding and tried to stand up but winced and slumped back to the floor. "Stop before you hurt yourself any further" he growled and moved to come pick me up to which I glared at him.

"Listen here Amor, you may be my mate but you must also remember that you are a prisoner here. I have no qualms of showing you who is in charge. You are to listen to me with no questions or resistance. Am I clear?"

I simply leaned forward and spit in his face as my response. If he thought for one fucking second that I was going to let him control me like a damn puppet then he had another thing coming to him. He growled and angrily wiped his cheek then looked at me with those black, red and yellow eyes again.

"It seems that I'll just have to break you," he chuckled darkly and his eyes flashed in a way I didn't like at all "and I know just how to start it."

The last thing I saw before it went black were demon eyes growing closer as well as a pair of fangs leaning towards my neck and biting down causing a pain so great that I was thrown into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Blade; I only own Amor


End file.
